Switch is Which
Switch is Which is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Flippy and Flaky switch bodies. Roles Starring *Flippy *Flaky Featuring *Sniffles *Howdy *Cuddles *Josh *Buck and Chuck Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot Flippy walks to the field, where a war reenactment will take place. He stops by Sniffles' house, where Sniffles brings out something inside a box. Flaky appears and asks him what is inside, while Flippy stands nearby in curiosity. Sniffles pulls out a small crystal-like device and tells them it switches bodies. Flippy and Flaky touch it at the same time, and they swap bodies. Howdy arrives and brings Flaky (in Flippy's body) to the war reenactment, causing the device to drop and shatter. Cuddles then comes along and drags Flippy (in Flaky's body) away. Howdy and Flaky arrive in the field and see the opponents ready to battle. They fire their bullets and Flaky runs behind the wall. Howdy looks to see "Flippy" quivering and he gets puzzled about this unexpected behaviour. Meanwhile, Cuddles and Flippy arrive at a museum. As Cuddles looks around, Flippy sees Buck and Chuck taking a picture near a civil war tank. Flippy flips out and uses Flaky's quills to stab Buck and Chuck. Josh makes a picture of a tank, when Flippy runs it over using the tank on display, then shoots Josh. Cuddles panics and runs. Back at the war reenactment, Howdy fires his pistols at the opponents. Flaky peeps behind the wall and decides to face her fears. However, the moment she comes out, a huge cannon fires a paper mache ball. Flaky hides again while Howdy gets hit, and pretends to die. Back at Sniffles' house, Sniffles repairs the body swapper, just in time for Cuddles to warn him about "Flaky" gone berserk. Flippy drives the tank towards them and the two run for their lives. As they run, Sniffles gets an idea of where to go. Before Cuddles could follow, he gets run over by the tank. At the war reenactment, Flaky starts sobbing. Sniffles arrives and tapes the device to Flaky's head, then throwing her at Flippy. Flippy realizes he is in his own body again, and pushes Flaky off the tank. He fires at all enemies and quickly wins the war. Howdy wakes up and sees this and cheers a big "Yee-haw!". Flaky rushes over and hugs Flippy,congratulating him.Flippy hugs her back. Sniffles removes the device from Flippy's head using a crowbar. Flippy offers Sniffles a handshake, and he agrees. Offscreen, this caused another body swap. Flaky is tapped on the shoulder and she turns to find a flipped-out Sniffles, who starts tackling her. Moral "Swap Tales!" Deaths #Buck and Chuck are stabbed to death by quills. #Josh is shot by the tank cannon. #Cuddles is run over by the tank. #The generic war enemies are blown apart by the cannon. #Sniffles and Flaky may have been killed by Flippy offscreen (debatable). Trivia *Since the tank was a museum display, the missles inside it should have been removed. *The tank picture can be seen again in episode 5 of Season 10 of Josh's Big Picture Showcase along with a dog made a pet shop and a fly made at a cooking class. *When Flippy and Flaky swapped bodies, their voices didn't change. When Flippy in Flaky's body flips out, Flaky's growl sounds similar to that of Ale. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes Category:Body swap episodes